Quatre's Revenge
by Kaiyo No Hime
Summary: Quatre is injured, and takes his revenge on those who he thinks caused it. Corny, lame, and complete.


**_

Quatre's Revenge

_**

_by Kaiyo No Hime_

"How's everything going over there, Quatre?" Duo grinned as DeathScytheHell sliced through yet another Mobile Suit. Quatre grinned, and nodded, placing his goggles on his forehead. 

"Everything's fine over...." Quatre turned toward the three missiles zooming in on him, to late. 

Quatre gasped and spat in pain as the missiles hit there target full on, sending Sandrock crashing to the ground, and sparks shooting through the cockpit, the metal sheeting coming loose and slicing into Quatre's left side, quickly turning his pink shirt and bright, crimson red. 

"Quatre!" Duo screamed, killing the last MS and launching out of his cockpit, sprinting toward Quatre's burned out Sandrock, opening the cockpit with bare strength alone, and pulling his fallen comrade out carefully, disentangling the blond from the metal sheeting. 

"Quatre! Quatre, hang on there man, hang in there!" Duo whispered, carrying his friend toward DeathScytheHell's cockpit worriedly. A trail of blood dribbled from the gashes along Quatre's left side, right leg, and his mauled face. 

"Duo.....?" Quatre whispered as he heard the cockpit door close, and felt Duo taking off. 

"Hush now, Q-Man, save your strength. We'll be at the safe house soon, and then I'll let Heero play doctor on you!" Duo giggled worriedly. 

"Gee, sounds like so much fun. Wake me up when we get there, won't you? I'm so tired......" Quatre whispered, dropping unconscious. 

"Yeah, you do that Quatre. Just take a nap, and you'll be all better when you wake up again." Duo mumbled, concentrating on making sure they weren't followed, and got to the safe house, alive.   


"Is he going to be all right?" Duo asked anxiously, looking over Heero's shoulder as the Japanese boy applied the last of the bandages. Heero looked at Duo, annoyed. 

"Jeez, did you even leave room for him to breathe!" Duo yelped as he saw Quatre's face, covered in white gauze. 

"Duo, his face was cut up. What would you have me do, let the cuts get infected? Have him die from the inside out?" Heero grunted, turning to the American. Duo paused for a second, pretending to be in thought. 

"Nah. That would probably make his hair turn green. Is he going to be all right?" Duo asked again nervously. It was very much unlike Heero to avoid a question. Heero paused a moment, and then shook his head. 

"No. He'll never be able to pilot a suit again. His right leg will be crippled, permanently, he might have problems breathing. And he might be blind." Heero whispered, leaving the room. Duo looked at Quatre with pure compassion, tears coming to his eyes. 

"Oh God, Quatre...." Duo ran from the room t his own, weeping. 

'Blind? Crippled? What have they done to me!' Quatre though silently, slipping back down into the blackness that now engulfed his vision, seething with anger.   


"Remember, don't tell him. It might be to big a shock for him, right now. Just..... just avoid the question, if he asks." Duo whispered to WuFei and Trowa as they stood outside Quatre's room a week later. Quatre had finally regained consciousness, but needed cheering up in Duo's opinion, though no one else guessed why he would include anyone else in trying to cheer Quatre up. There was still a war to fight. A war to stop. 

"Hey Quatre, how ya' doin!?" Duo laughed, bouncing into the room with his usual cheerfulness and seemingly endless supply of energy. 

"Go away." Quatre rasped sullenly from beneath the layers of bandages enshrouding his head. 

"Now, come on Quatre, that's not anyway to greet visitors! Guess who else is with me! Why, I brought Trowa and WuFei!" Duo laughed, motioning for the two other plots to speak. WuFei rolled his eyes, and Trowa stared at him stonily. 

"Hello Quatre." Trowa said with great monotony. 

"I hope you are feeling better." WuFei said, turning and leaving the room. Trowa looked at Quatre with deep regret, and then followed the Chinese pilot from the room. 

"Jee, I wonder what's wrong with them. Oh well, never mind! I have a book to read to you, if you'd like. It's one of my favorites, Remnants of Ea(1). Would you like to hear it, you might actually like it!" Duo grinned, sitting in a chair next to the bed. 

"Go away, Duo, and don't come back! I never want to see any of you ever again!" Quatre rasped, turning toward Duo suddenly and shoving him off the chair with the sweep of a hand. Duo looked at Quatre with surprise written plainly across his face. 

"Okay Quatre, take a chill pill, I get the point, and I am so out of here. I'll leave you to your own, to sort things out. And Quatre," Duo said, pausing at the door to look at his friend, "I know you're going through some stuff right now, so I forgive you for being rude. Your head is just a little messed up, so I let you get away with it. What else are friends for, right?" Duo perked. 

"NOW!!!" Quatre screamed, his voice echoing hollow across the room as Duo broke out in a cold sweat, and slammed the door behind him, leaning against it as he sunk to the floor. 

"Duo, what was that?" Heero asked, looking up from his laptop in time to see the braided American stand up, shivering. "Are you all right?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Quatre isn't. I think.... I think he hit his head, or something. And if I were you, I wouldn't go in there. He's scary, he's scarier than a fleet of MD's standing between you and your Gundam." Duo whispered, walking slowly to his room, leaving Heero to sit and stare at Quatre's door, wondering.   


'Those fools! They tried to stop me by blinding me, and crippling me, but I'll show them. I don't need my eyes or my body to move, I can do without those wimpy things! And I will have my revenge!!!' In Quatre's white orbs, that used to be a sunny blue, and reddish black light gleamed in them as the door opened slowly by some unseen force, and whispering wind floated down the hallway, slipping beneath the crack of Duo Maxwell's door.   


Duo felt an odd wind enter the room, and he looked toward the closed window. 

"The damn thing is leaky! Hey Heero!" Duo shouted, pounding on the wall next to him. Heero grunted angrily in reply. "These damn windo......" Duo was cut short as his hand began spazzing, flopping wildly, his voice cut off as something cold wrapped around them, choking off his air. 

"Duo?" Heero shouted back. Heero pounded on Duo's wall as he grew anxious. He knew nothing short of battle or death to shut the American up. 

Duo, on the other hand, was busy fighting of fear. He was having trouble breathing, staring himself down in the mirror as his left hand, now totally out of his control, raised a sharpened knife blade to his right wrist, and dug in. Duo gasped an agonizing scream down, unable to get more than a choked cough out of his throat, trying desperately to shout for help. 

The door crashed inwards as Heero hurried in, wielding his gun wildly. 

"Duo, what are you doing!?" Heero shouted, seeing only Duo digging through the flesh on his right arm with a knife, blood drooling everywhere. 

Duo turned pitifully to Heero, his eyes begging for help as the cold spirit tightened its grip around his throat. 

'Heero, please, do something, do anything........' Duo whispered to himself, his eyes watering, vision going black from blood lost and air shortage. 

"Duo, please!" Heero cried out, shooting the knife from Duo's bloody hands. But that was to no avail as Duo's head was jerked suddenly to the side, and his neck snapped like a twig, killing the Gundam Pilot instantly. 

"DUO!!!" Heero screamed, staring unbelieving at the corpse on the floor as WuFei and Trowa ran to the room. 

"What's going o here Yuy......" WuFei's voice faded off as he stared at the sobbing Japanese boy holding the dead American's body. Trowa turned toward Quatre's room as he heard the cackling, like a ghost in the night. 

"He's dead, isn't he.. he can't be dead, he's the God of Death, he can't die..." Heero sobbed, babbling. 

"WuFei, dose him out. I have to check on something." Trowa whispered, walking toward Quatre's room, where he could still hear the harsh laughter echoing. He opened the door slowly. 

"You though you could stop me by crippling my limbs and blinding my senses!? But the jokes on you now! I'll have my revenge, I'll kill you all!!!" Quatre hissed at Trowa, a cold wave hurling across the room and trapping Trowa against the wall. 

"Quatre!" Trowa managed to gasp as he heard a WuFei's voice suddenly cut off by two gun shots. 

"They're all dead now, except for you. You all killed me, and now, I shall kill you all in turn!" Quatre cackled. Trowa stared at the bedridden Arabian with wide eyes, wondering how his best friend could go so insane. 

"Wrong!" Heero gasped, firing one shot at Quatre's head, his face bleeding, a bullet had nicked a deep gash in his cheek. 

"Which one first!" Quatre gasped, his head pounding, he had used up too much energy, and his mind was liquefying from the inside out from the stressful concentration. 

"If you promise I'm the last..... to die........." Trowa gasped, clawing at his throat as the icy spirit wrapped its hand tighter. 

"No, I think I'll kill Heero first......" Quatre cackled, the bullet turning in mid air and speeding toward the Wing Zero pilot. 

"No!" Trowa spat, twirling and kicking the frozen Heero out of the way. Heero, his gaze tracking toward Quatre, emptied his clip(2) into Quatre's head, killing him. 

"Trowa, are you all right?" Heero asked, turning toward the European pilot. Trowa lay dead at the floor, strangled. "Oh God..... they're really all dead........." Heero whispered, wiping blood and tears from his eyes, wondering what had really happened that night, and not caring. 

"It all ends here.." he sobbed, putting the gun to his head, and pulling the trigger, his eyes going blank at the empty click..........   


The war ended, and Peace was celebrated. But for one lone Japanese boy, his mind trapping him within his own head, heard and saw nothing of anything, except what had happened that night, in that house, in the middle of no where. 

"What's his story?" one of the orderlies asked the nurse. 

"Didn't you hear? He's a Gundam Pilot. Went nuts one night, murdered the others. He's supposed to be dangerous, but all he ever does there is stare at the ceiling, and ask Why. I'd say poor kid, if he hadn't killed those four other boys. One of them was bedridden, too." 

"I always thought they were bloodthirsty nut cakes, I guess I was right!" the orderly chuckled, walking away........ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Author's Notes: 

(1) Remnants of Ea is actually a story. It's at www.kaiyo.iwarp.com, if you're interested in Duo's favorite book. 

(2)I have no idea how many bullets are in a clip. The only thing I know about guns is that they are bad, and I'm standing by that fact until the very end. Unless it's the gun that kills Osama bin Ladin, then I'll marry the thing!!!   


Hope you like the story, it's not very good, but I was bored, and it was an idea knocking around my mind!!! Long Live the USA!!! 


End file.
